<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Afterlife by acenetical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808444">The Afterlife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenetical/pseuds/acenetical'>acenetical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenetical/pseuds/acenetical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone death has a meaning. Everyone went out with a bang around here, they were just those type of people. Not everyone got that chance.</p><p>Everyone dies. Pog. Then they vibe in the afterlife</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Antfrost &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Afterlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone goes out eventually.</p><p>Whether you’ve lived for centuries, or you’re just seventeen years old. Everyone dies sooner or later.</p><p>For some unfortunate souls, it happens sooner.</p><p>And for much more unfortunate souls, it happens much, much later.</p><p> </p><p>The first person to die went out lazily, dying of an alcohol induced stroke, surrounded by his greatest enemies. Avoiding giving them the chance to kill him themselves. He wanted to go out. He was done. He never returned, and was remembered with disdain.</p><p> </p><p>The second to die went out loudly, the smell of freshly exploded gunpowder in the air, and the booms of TNT drowning out most audible sounds. But everybody could hear his pleas for death. His own father stood before him, a sword stabbed through his middle. He held his only son in his arms, mourning the loss of a child he knew was gone months before his death. The mourning spread through the air. He wasn’t quite done. He had unfinished business with a certain old friend. He returned to finish that, and was only remembered with fondness, a fondness he didn’t deserve.</p><p> </p><p>The next death was a quieter one, but it was not a long one. Shot through the middle with a firework. Exploding, still embedded in his stomach. He felt himself drift through the mortal plane, into the afterlife. He did not belong here, yet here he was. Standing in front of two dead people. He saw them standing before him, and promptly spun around and walked. He walked through the blinding white nothingness, until the nothingness became something. He was back. He died and he crawled his way back. Nobody noticed.</p><p> </p><p>The next death was a much sadder one. Alone in an inescapable box. Help just a firey wall away. Beaten to death by his abuser. His death was mourned, but he never knew that. The last face he got to see was the eerie smile that mask always wore. The face he had flinched at even the slightest mention. He never got to see his friends before he left. Watching from the sidelines as his friends mourned and got over his death. He had unfinished business. He could’ve returned, but he decided they didn’t deserve an empty husk of himself, pretending like he didn’t remember the bad things. He was alone as he died, and he was alone in the blank abbyss of the afterlife.</p><p> </p><p>The next to join them was unexpected, but not unwelcome. The boy who did things he couldn’t control nor remember. Was finally caught, not present for his punishment until the very end of his trial, unable to object to anything. He became aware just as he was sentenced to all three lived to be stripped from him. He tried to object, but it was too late. A bed was set, and he was thrown into the glass tank filled with water. He died slowly, being retrieved and thrown back in as soon as he was back. People on the sidelines yelled for him to be spared, one life was punishment enough. But their efforts went ignored, as he died to a mixture of drowning and burns once again. And again, until they retrieved his body, and nothing returned. He was sent up. He too had unfinished business, but his ghost being down there again would just cause problems, so he stayed with the rapidly accumulating group of people in the afterlife. Waiting for the last member of their ragtag group.</p><p> </p><p>The last member joined soon after, sooner than they expected. And not the way anyone would’ve expected. He was needed for a project, and was found at the bottom of a familiar looking tower, in a familiar place. He was buried where everyone thought he would want to be buried, but was really the last place he wanted to be for eternity. He accepted it, and took his place with his friends. The teens were finally at peace, and the two adults watched with a mixture of sadness and happiness. Sad to see they had to die so young, and they could only be truly happy after death. But happy to see them finally able to be the kids that they are. They smiled as they watched the rest of their family live on.</p><p> </p><p>The next to join was a teen who had committed one too many accounts of tax evasion, and was put on trial. His original punishment was nothing severe, maybe a fine, maybe twenty-four hours in the small jail cell in the court house. The trial was more about teaching him to pay his taxes than to punish him. But a few outbursts and a less than fair judge got him on death row. They don’t know how kids keep getting sent to their deaths because of small slip ups. They shouldn’t be dying this young. This is thought throughout the courtroom, as the kid is shot through the chest, the quickest way they could think of to kill him. But unbeknownst to them, it was the most painful way to die for him, mentally. Dying the same way he watched another kid that has done nothing wrong, and that he had almost caused that to happen again. He died in deep regret for what he’s done, and woke up surrounded by people he knew. The same people he watched die and almost watched die. He immediately burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>The next people to join them came in a large wave. Unexpected and overwhelming. A group had gathered for a calm party, some planning to have a large sleepover. All qualms were ignored for the day. They were meant to just have a single peaceful day together, something they hadn’t had in years. But as the saying goes, it was never meant to be. An alarm went off, and Ant and Bad disappeared. Their death messages went off in chat, and some immediately knew what had happened. By the time everyone had been caught up on the issue at hand, and they prepared to deal with it, a sizzling noise was heard overhead. It continued for a couple seconds before the ceiling caved in, and stacks of TNT rained onto their heads, killing everyone in the room, some unlucky people died twice, respawning in the remaining beds just before they got blown up again. One death message stood out, and a large group of people stood at the metaphorical gates to heaven.<br/>
A girl that just wanted what’s right.<br/>
A boy who just wanted to hang out and grow potatoes<br/>
A crowned man who just wanted peace.<br/>
A woman who just wanted to see the children of the server live.<br/>
A creeper hybrid who just wanted to see the world prosper<br/>
And a masked man that just wanted his family.</p><p>Most were welcomed with open arms, some kept at an arm's length. </p><p> </p><p>With a majority of the server gone, the deaths came in slower. Every few months or so someone would appear. They would be consoled and join in on watching as life went on without them. They knew that one day everyone would be dead, and they would be forced to either watch an empty world, or move on forever. They watched as towns were abandoned and rotted from neglect. They watched as some slowly went insane from the loneliness. Soon there were only five left alive. </p><p> </p><p>The Egg was still alive despite the three alive being immune to its control. It kept a firm grip on the two not immune. What it didn’t know is using two people for too long would kill them. And one day, two suddenly uninfected men flopped into the afterlife. They were understandably extremely disoriented, and it took a while longer before they were able to sleep for more than an hour without nightmares . Which was sadly the case for many of them. </p><p> </p><p>The time traveller was left very alone. The past only had so many scenarios before they all felt the same, and the future had nothing for him. Just emptiness. He spent a lot of time writing meaningless stories about the past, present and future. He started writing the entire history of his world. It was a good way to pass the time, but it wouldn’t last him forever. After a few botched time traveling incidents, he was finally able to join his fiancée’s in the afterlife. </p><p> </p><p>The two old friends didn’t take loneliness as bard as the rest of them, though they did have each other. But they knew one of them would die eventually, despite his name, they knew who it would be. They sat in the little home in the arctic for many years, a little boring, but not the worst thing they’ve gone through together. Until it happened. A zombie farm, and one misbroken block. Sent a swarm of zombies after him, and the death message in chat would be his last. How ironic, the way his best friend lost his last, the same way he long his first. A baby zombie. But now he was all alone.</p><p> </p><p>His friend watched from the afterlife, desperately wishing he could be back. If only he didn’t break that block. But he knew it would’ve happened eventually. It would’ve just delayed the inevitable. So they all watched, as the last one went on with his life, for a short amount of time. Until he shoved his way down to hell forcefully. Still one life left, but he was here. They were finally all here. </p><p>Finally one big, happy, family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>